EAW 2K19
: 15 + : Teen|image = EAW2K19Cover.png}}''EAW 2K19 ''is an upcoming professional wrestling video game developed in a collaboration between Yuke's and Visual Concepts, and published by 2K Sports. It is scheduled to be released on October 12, 2018 worldwide for PlayStation 4,Playstation 3, Xbox One, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows and Nintendo Switch. It is the fifth game in the EAW game series (fifth under 2K banner), and a follow-up to EAW 2K18. Marketing The weekend of Midsummer Massacre, EAW 2K19 was officially announced. The official cover featuring World Heavyweight Champion at the time, Chris Elite, was also revealed. The release date was set for October 12, 2018. On August 30, more details were announced on Fight Grid including the announcement of DLC and different game modes as well as the "Legend Edition" that was available September 14 and granted players early access and special features not available on other versions, joined by the rare "Gawd Edition", of which there are only 500 available, which comes with an array of Mr. DEDEDE memorabilia and DLC. Both deluxe editions come with their own cover, the Legend Edition featuring Jamie O'Hara and the Gawd Edition obviously featuring Mr. DEDEDE. The soundtrack was once again curated by Stephanie "Cloud" Matsuda. On September 6, the first roster reveal occurred, specifically announcing most current members of the Voltage roster and their overalls. Gameplay Similar to its predecessors, EAW'' 2K19'' is a professional wrestling game. A carry system was introduced, allowing players to pick up or drag their opponent and place them in a specific spot. Thousands of new moves and animations have been added to the game. Game modes The game will feature a revamped MyCareer mode, featuring a story produced by Ryan Coogler, and MyRing mode along with the addition of Land of the Elite mode, similar to that of NBA 2K's MyNeighborhood where players' created fighters can free roam the city and make merchandise, go to the gym, train at the Performance Center, and change appearance. Graphics have also improved as a result of full body and face scans done this year to more accurately depict wrestlers' facial features and overall physique. Also similar to NBA 2K, overalls will be updated year round in correlation with championships and other successes achieved by the individual wrestler, in addition to injuries. It will also feature three separate Showcase modes highlighting the following: the career of Diamond Cage, the women's division from 2008-2016 when it was known as the Vixen's Division, and finally, the most important, history making matches from June 2007 to June 2008 in EAW: Year One. These will be the first Showcases to be featured in the EAW 2K series. Players will take control of 5 different unique models of Cage in his Showcase and play his best matches spanning his entire EAW career, including his Turbo match against Venomous Snake, as a "surprise match". Commentary EAW 2K19 features the commentary teams of Pierre McGuire and Deadprez for Showdown, Nick Angel and Kawajai for Voltage, Stew-O and Talib Bari for Dynasty, and SG1 and Alicia Amby for Empire.